


Is this all a dream?

by HadsaDeath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Broken Bones, Confessions, DT, Determination (Undertale), Execution, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Infertility, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Pain, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Sickness, Trauma, Trials, Trust, Violence, Waterfall (Undertale), fishmom, kittycat, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadsaDeath/pseuds/HadsaDeath
Summary: After a Pacifist Run where Frisk decided to stay Underground with everyone, something happens, changing everyone's lives, especially Undyne's and Alphys'.





	1. Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the whole story is based on a dream I've made and, well, my mom n°2 asked me to write it (and to publish it, plus she helped me) :3 So here I am, writing it, and building a story around it! Thank you so much!
> 
> I'm sorry it's that small though :(

Running.

That's all she was thinking of. Running for her life and hiding somewhere before they found her. She entered into a deep, dark forest, out of breath, trying to find a hiding place. She heard the footsteps of those following her, she had to run again, and did so, without watching where her feet landed, too much stress going on to even think about this.

 

Then, suddenly, she stumbled over a root, and lost her balance, and when she looked down, all she saw was that hole she was falling into, and the darkness filling it. 

\------

Alphys was walking in Waterfall, on her way back home, where she lived with Undyne, her wife now for two years. She walked, her claws running over her screen, sending a message to her wife, when she saw something fall from the ceiling, exactly over the statue, followed by a loud thump as well as something breaking: the statue. 

She walked faster towards the spot, completely forgetting to finish her text to her wife. What she saw froze her blood: there was a human, unconscious, and under them was the arms of the statue, while the head had rolled off onto the human's right arm, definitely breaking it. Blood seeped from the human's shirt, and also from beneath the head of the statue. 

When Alphys walked closer, the human started to growl (definitely one of pain), and move their head a bit, frowning. Alphys quickly knelt down beside the human, dropping her phone.

"A-Are you okay?" she called out, softly, slightly shaking from shock.

The human opened their eyes, only to gasp, but not from seeing Alphys; it was from the sudden pain running through them. 

Alphys then sent a message to Undyne, before slowly putting her hand over the human's hand, clearly shaking, now. The human had pulled their (left) hand away, as they tried to move - to only let out a sharp cry of pain as they continued to try to move their hand away and out from under the head of the statue, tears running down their cheeks and almost screaming. Their other hand was pushing the head with everything they had, but it didn't budge. 

Alphys looked at the human, paralysed by the shock, hearing more cracks from the human's arm and they screamed aloud, their voice breaking. 

The human was clearly panicking, and Alphys tried to gather her courage to try to calm the human down, with no success. 

The human tried to lean on their left elbow, when a second sharp cry escaped them, and they threw themself on the ground, writhing in pain, their hand over their ribs.

That's when Alphys understood - they had broken ribs as well - and decided to pin the human on the floor, to prevent them from making a single move. But the human kept squirming while Alphys was almost screaming at them to try to breathe and calm down; the human was in too much pain to listen, still screaming, and their nerves weren't able to stand it. 

\------

When Undyne joined Alphys, all she heard was screaming and she ran faster, afraid for her wife. When her eye fell over Alphys, who was still desperately trying to calm the human down, and saw the blood from under the head of the statue atop the human's arm, she understood why she heard the screaming. She ran over, looking at Alphys, who looked at the human, while the human was crying and baring their teeth, their voice too tiny now to make any sound anymore. The human still squirmed, but they seemed exhausted with all this screaming, crying and movement, and their moves were a lot less energetic by now. 

After a moment, they closed their eyes, before falling unconscious again.

"Holy shit, what happened, Alphy?" Undyne went to her wife, who now stood, and pulled her into a tight hug, herself shocked from the scene that just has happened in front of her. 

Alphys then told her what she saw; the falling, and then this. Neither knew what happened before the human fell, but they both agreed that they would ask them when they woke up again. 

Undyne then stood up and carefully lifted the statue's head, while Alphys held the human's arm in place, to bring less damage to their arm. Alphys then told Undyne how to lift and carry the human properly, so their broken ribs wouldn't worsen in their general state. They then started walking towards the Lab, where Alphys would be able to take a closer look at the human's wounds, and try to heal them as best as she could.

\------

The human had been very lucky: their fall had broken their arm and a few ribs, but their vitals weren't affected. 

Alphys had to set the human's bone back into its original place, and then used magic to at least weld the bones together, before she made a plaster cast so their arm would heal correctly. She was only able to wrap the human in bandages for their ribs, since Alphys had used most of her magic to heal their arm. 

Once Alphys was done, she nodded at Undyne, who walked closer and lifted the human (still unconscious) and brought them upstairs, as they thought it would be better for them to wake up somewhere where Undyne and Alphys would make sure they would be able to keep an eye on them. 

Alphys thought, and Undyne agreed, that since she was the only person the human saw before passing out, it was possible that this would at least comfort them to see someone they had seen once before, even if they didn't know each other.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human wakes up, and Alphys has bad news for Undyne.

Undyne and Alphys were regularly coming over to check the human’s health, while one of them stayed downstairs waiting for the other. It was Undyne’s turn to look over the human when they started gaining consciousness again. 

With a little growl, loud enough for Alphys to hear it downstairs, the human started to move a little, but without opening their eyes yet - the light was blinding them - and they frowned, hearing ruffling around them, before hearing two voices talking softly. They felt pressure beside them, feeling them kneel on their bedside. A button was pushed, and the lights dimmed slowly, so the human could open their eyes.

\-------

When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first, but she managed to see two forms – one rather small and yellow, the other tall, muscular, and… blue?- she blinked, still seeing blurry, when one of them softly asked her:

“Hey, you’re safe here, lil punk. How do you feel?”

She blinked again, now clearly seeing the both of them. and she jolted before wincing, her ribs hurting. When she tried to move her right arm, she found it quite heavy, and when she looked down, she understood why: she had a plaster cast. She gulped, intimidated and lost, looking around.

“Where.. Where am I?” she asked, her voice small, and the yellow lizard answered softly: “Y-You’re in our home, safe.” Her stammer quite relaxed her, as the fish looked at the lizard, her eye soft.

The human nodded, gulping.

“Do you want some water?” the fish then asked, noticing her lips were quite dry. She nodded almost immediately, extremely thirsty and her throat burning. The fish nodded and got up again, going downstairs to fetch what was needed.

\------

Alphys looked at the human’s physical state and breathing, her moves slow and gentle, so the human wouldn’t be startled.

“O-Okay, you seem in a good condition, despite y-your arm and ribs.. What’s your name..?” the lizard then asked. “M-My name’s Alphys, by the w-way.”

The human blinked, looking at the lizard monster, now remembering she was the one who went to her side to try to help her when she fell. “I’m Lina... Uh.. I’m sorry if I was... Aggressive or panicked? Or both...? I barely remember what happened...”

The lizard shook her head, before smiling to the human, glad they were co-operating and not becoming aggressive. “Don’t worry, it’s okay n-now. You were definitely scared, but I understand, by the sight of a m-monster l-like me.”

Lina frowned, then shook her head, “No, you didn’t scare me. I was already scared for another reason, but you’re not the reason for my fears.”

Alphys nodded, quite relieved Lina didn’t seem scared of her, or Undyne.

\------

Undyne came back upstairs with a tray, where there were some snacks, a bottle of water with a straw dug in the cap, a cup of tea, and some coke. Alphys smiled softly at Undyne, and took the coke, before pushing a button that lifted the top part of the bed, making Lina sit up better, so she could drink and maybe eat.

“Are you a little hungry as well, human?” Undyne asked, kneeling again, still holding the tray with one hand. “I got you some snacks; dunno if you like chocolate, though.” 

Lina smiled at Undyne, thanking her, looking at her, then at Alphys.

“O-Oh, she’s Undyne, my wife,” Alphys smiled, Undyne nodding and grinning, pressing a soft kiss on Alphys’ cheek “She won’t bite you, either; she’s sweeter than she looks.”  
Undyne snorted, making Lina snort as well, then wince, but she didn’t care about the pain. 

\------

After Lina had drank the whole bottle and ate a snack, she felt tired.

“Uh, is it a problem if I have a nap...?” she asked, looking at Alphys. 

“Of course n-not! It’s almost midnight, t-to be honest. You must be exhausted, Lina.” Alphys smiled, while Undyne took the tray and brought it downstairs.

Alphys put Lina’s bed in its original form, and Lina yawned a little, hiding under her sheets to do so, making Alphys smile; Undyne used to do the same as a child - Asgore told her that little secret - and Alphys absently ruffled Lina’s hair, making her head pop out of under the blankets, surprised by what just happened. 

Alphys then stood up “Sleep well, Lina. We’re here whenever you n-need one of us, okay?” Lina, nodded, then rested her head back down on her pillow. Undyne came back upstairs to wish Lina a good night as well, and helped her lie down better and tucked her in the sheets while she stretched under them, hiding again. 

\------

After both women went into their own bedroom and closed the door, they relaxed in front of an anime, curling up one against the other, until Alphys said: “O-Oh, by the way, I-I maybe found the reason why we can’t have children..” 

Undyne shifted to sit in a proper way, expecting anything. “Spit it out. Is it me or you..?” She was clearly stressed, and was slightly shaking. Alphys took Undyne’s hand, and she knew by this simple action that it was her. Undyne held back her tears, a lump in her throat.

“I-I found out that you had DT in your blood, and that it was the cause of your infertility... I-I don’t know how it got there, but it’s the cause... A-At first, I didn’t believe it was that, so I asked Sans to take a look at it... But, sadly, he confirmed my hypothesis... I-I’m sorry, Undyne...” 

Undyne took deep, shaky breaths, holding Alphys’ hand in hers tightly, tears running down her cheeks while she nodded. She wasn’t able to utter a single word, and each time she tried, her voice was a high-pitched sob. Alphys then pulled her in a tight hug, making Undyne burst into tears, ones she tried to keep discreet, while she desperately clung to her wife, Alphys herself in tears as well, while she tried to stay strong for her wife.

“We-We can’t do anything..?” Undyne squeaked out, after she had managed to calm down a little.

“E-Except adoption, I don’t see any s-solution.. And we both disagreed on donors, s-so... N-no, I-I…” Alphys hid in Undyne’s shoulder, suddenly overwhelmed by the situation “I-I’m sorry..! I’m s-so sorry!”

Undyne held her wife close, pressing kisses on her forehead and cheeks when she could. When she noticed Alphys had calmed down, her breaths slowing down and her body relaxing, Undyne turned off the TV and gently lifted Alphys to lie her down in bed.

She then sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, silently weeping. She always dreamt of having children, especially with Alphys, and she couldn’t even realise her own dream as well as her wife’s, now. She wept more, until she calmed down herself, taking deep breaths and telling herself that they would find another solution to that, and that she would make her wife the happiest monster in the Underground with everything she had in her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the DT stuff went through my mind lately, and thought this would be a "good" cause that would make Undyne infertile. I'm sorry guys though :(


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monsters learn what's on the surface, as Lina tells her story.

The next day, Undyne woke up before everyone, not able to sleep anymore. Without waking Alphys, she slipped out of bed, tucked her under the sheets before walking out discreetly. She went to check over Lina, who was sleeping heavily, slightly snoring and hugging her pillow. Undyne smiled at that, before going downstairs, to prepare breakfast for everyone.

\------

Lina woke up to the smell of pancakes, already humming with hunger. She took a minute to get up, preparing herself to feel pain when she moved her upper body. She did wince, but she was healing fast, so she didn’t care. She went downstairs without making a noise, loving to stay discreet all the time. She “stole” the last pancake Undyne had just finished, and started eating it while she watched Undyne cook – she still hadn’t noticed Lina’s presence.

Undyne only noticed someone was looking at her when she saw one pancake was missing, and when she heard muffled laughing behind her, she summoned a spear and almost threw it at Lina, who just had the time to lean backwards, dodging the end of Undyne’s spear, quite surprised.

“I didn’t think I would die that fast! Should I be scared?” Lina laughed softly, finishing her pancake.

“Uh.. Sorry, warrior reflexes, heh.” Undyne let her spear vanish, scratching her cheek, a slight blush creeping over her face.

Lina’s eyebrows went up when she heard “warrior”, now clearly interested. Undyne laughed, explaining Lina she was the Head of the Royal Guard, and so that she worked with the King – who "is a fluffly hugging pillow" as Undyne said - and Lina laughed at that description Undyne gave of the King, but was curious.

\------

After a while, Lina seemed lost in her thoughts.

“Something on your mind, punk?” Undyne asked, her face expressing worry.

“Well, I was wondering if I could ask the King to live here, Underground, and be able to work as well,” she answered, looking up at Undyne, her eyes lighting up with hope. “I… I don’t want to go back on the surface, honestly.” 

Lina’s smile had faded, making Undyne frown.

“I think we could go to the castle during the day to ask him, but since we already have a human living here, I don’t think it would be a problem, punk. What happened to you on the surface? I mean, only if you want to talk about it, though.” Undyne sat on the couch, gently pulling the human over to sit with her.

Lina’s face went dark, as she looked down. “To compare with here, I’d say that it’s Hell. The surface is a living hell. I... It’s unbelievable. You just don’t want to go there, honestly. The nearest village was where I lived, it’s completely independent from the government, so the people who thought themselves superior to the others took power. It’s not a monarchy, nor a republic. There’s no king, but a group taking the power, all of them agreeing with their own horrible ideas. They re-installed slavery, and no woman was allowed to be superior to any man, even the slaves. I... I was a slave, and managed to escape before, I fell here, and I’m lucky to be alive. I’m glad I fell here, but I don’t get why this little small village escaped from the sight of the government. It’s dangerous.”

Undyne blinked, shocked. She was expecting anything but this. “Wait, are you kidding me, brat?”

Lina shook her head, still looking down, her teeth clenched. “This isn’t a joke, I swear. This village is just... horrible. It’s the only one around. I have enough scars to prove it to you.”

Undyne frowned, her breath away from shock. “Scars..?” Lina nodded. “Can...? Can I see them..?” the fish added, her look serious despite the shock. 

Lina looked up at her, surprised. “Wait, are you sure you want to see them..?” Undyne nodded at that, serious.

Lina gulped, before turning around and lifting her shirt, showing her scarred back to Undyne. Lina was clearly ashamed of them; there were cuts, whip marks and scars - and worst of all, words written with knives on her back. 

Of course, those words were meant to drag her down, and she never wanted to see them again, but each time she showered, she had to face them, every single day. 

She was on the edge of tears when Undyne turned her around and hugged her, without saying a thing.

They were still hugging when Alphys came downstairs, also on the edge of tears – she had heard everything, and saw the scars from upstairs - and she joined the hug, surprising both Undyne and Lina. 

Lina then looked up at Undyne, her eyes teary and her voice thick: “That’s why I want to become a knight or a warrior, anything. I want to protect you from them, even if I have to give my life for this. I’d prefer dying during a fight against them than as a slave..” 

Her eyes blazed with rage and determination, which Undyne understood and nodded at.

“I’ll train you to master fighting when you’re healed, okay punk?” Undyne said then, her eye serious and meeting Lina’s eyes, while Alphys was looking at them and smiling, proud of her wife - and glad she found Lina the day she fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry?


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two monster wives are getting attached to Lina, while she has a surprise.

After they ate breakfast, Lina went to take a shower, and took off the bandages around her ribs – they were badly bruised, her skin showing a dark purple colour instead of her usual pale skin. She sighed, and saw her back, also bruised, but she always saw the words written on her back first, and took a deep breath before going under the hot – almost burning - water.

She stayed under the shower for half an hour, thinking a lot and washing herself carefully, her available hand going slow over her skin, since all of her body did hurt her; she also had stiffness, again. She let herself relax under the water for a while, before getting out and joining the wives, who were talking together, both on the couch; they hadn’t noticed her presence yet.

“Listen, I already can’t stand the pain she’s been through. I just want to break that fucking barrier and kill all of them on the surface!” Undyne was angry and shaking from it, her magic cracking all around her.

“I-I know, sweetie, but she also said that she wouldn’t want to go on the surface ever again. Plus, if she’s been through all of this and barely managed to survive, imagine how they would react if a single monster got out of here? I don’t want to lose y-you because of this...!” Alphys answered, her voice thick.

Undyne looked at her wife and nodded, as she calmed down almost immediately, and she hugged her lizard wife tenderly. “I’m sorry, love, I just... can’t stand the violence she’s been through. You won’t lose me, don’t worry. I think I’m just going into protective mode over that brat." 

She paused, smiling a slightly crooked smile. "Did you notice? She... she looks like a mix of us both, y'know? She’s got a slender and quite muscular body, but she also has the painful memories. She’s on the outside like me, and on the inside, she’s like you”   
Alphys nodded, smiling a little before hiding in the shoulder of her wife. She understood, and agreed.

Lina was smiling, on the edge of tears, and decided to style her hair into a mohawk, since it was drying quite fast and easily took the form Lina wanted. She came back grinning, knowing she’d make them both laugh.

“Hey, I’m a punk! I’m really a punk!” she said, grinning.

“Of course, you—," Undyne snorted before bursting out laughing once she saw Lina’s hairstyle, Alphys following a few seconds after. Lina grinned, almost proud of her joke, laughing as well.

“Oh God, you made that joke...!” Undyne managed to say between laughs, laughing so hard it hurt. Lina grinned widely, laughing harder.

When they finally calmed down, they all prepared to go to the castle. Undyne had called the King to tell him they were coming over with someone new, while Alphys texted Frisk to join them at the castle. 

On their way to the castle, Lina discovered there was a variety of monsters she never thought of, and laughed a lot the moment she, Undyne, and Alphys met Mettaton, watching Undyne and him sniping at each other, as Lina and Alphys exchanged a desperate look with a sigh, that made them laugh on the exact same moment.  
\------  
When they reached the castle, and went past the two Royal Guards – who at first thought she was Frisk - jolted when they realised she wasn’t Frisk and that there were now two humans living Underground. Undyne knocked on the door, holding Alphys’s hand while Lina stood behind them, wondering what the King looked like.

A few moments after the knock, Toriel opened the door, smiling widely at the two women, before hugging them. She then she blinked twice when she saw Lina behind them, a shy smile on her face.

“Oh, hello, child, are you 'the surprise' Undyne spoke of?” Lina nodded, looking at Undyne with a slight blush, which she answered with a grin before patting her head, forgetting for a while Lina had her ribs broken until she hissed out in pain, making Undyne jolt and utter an apology before asking if anything broke more, scared she would break the human, making Toriel and Alphys laugh.

They all went into the house. Asgore waiting for everyone with tea, and Undyne greeted him and hugged him tight, as Toriel and Alphys checked on Lina, even if she was still saying that she was okay and that it was nothing. 

Asgore looked at Lina, as Alphys came back to Undyne’s side after greeting Asgore as well. Lina couldn’t help but slightly bow in deep respect as she saw the crown on the top of his head, which made everyone laugh. Asgore then hugged Lina gently, afraid to break her in two, noticing the plaster cast around her arm.

“So fluffy,” Lina said, grinning. “Now I understand why Undyne said that the King was 'a fluffy hugging pillow'!" She then hugged Asgore tighter, almost lifting him off the floor, making everyone blink in surprise.

“I’ve never expected that strength from you! Wow!” Undyne said, grinning.

“I didn’t know I was that strong, honestly,” she added, chuckling, while she put Asgore back down on his feet.  
\------  
They all sat in the living room, until, after a while, a knock was heard, and the front door was opened; it was Frisk and Asriel. Everyone got up again, greeting them both, as Lina looked at Frisk, her eyes wide.

“You… Whatcha doing here? How?! I thought they... I thought you—!" Frisk lunged at Lina, almost crying, while Lina was actually crying. Everyone blinked at them, while Lina was lifting Frisk up, making her laugh in reply.

“Do you know each other?” Asgore asked. 

Frisk nodded, wiping her tears away. “We’re both from the same... village,” she explained. “Lina helped me with everything, and she protected me." 

Lina looked at her, surprised she said that. “But you know I—," she started, before Frisk interrupted her. 

“Shush, I know what they did to you, even though you never said a thing.” 

Lina looked down, and Frisk hugged her gently “Thank you. You’re the best, a real hero, like Undyne!” Frisk grinned, and chuckled when Undyne grinned proudly, looking down at Lina, who was blushing.

They never thought they would find each other ever again.


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Lina catch up with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got late for this chapter, college plus personal situations took my whole day, I'll do my best to catch up with the time I've lost!

Lina and Frisk sat on a couch, far enough from the others, so they could talk about what they needed to be talked about.

“So, what happened to you, when you disappeared? I thought the leaders had killed you!” Lina said discreetly, unsure if Asgore, Toriel and Asriel even knew about what was on the surface.

“Well, I... I fell here... After they took you away. I thought they had killed you, because of that time you threw rotten eggs at that fat guy's head. It was funny to see him scream in fear when he realised he was seeing nothing but blurry nonsense; he thought his eyes had gone dead!” 

Lina snorted, choking on her tea, then answered. “Well, honestly, I thought they would kill me, but apparently I was too ‘important’ to be killed. They wanted me to become their executioner. If I were to kill anyone, it would've been them first, though. Instead of killing me, they tortured me for… an eternity...until I passed out. Apparently, they did that to me for more than three hours, and the others were forced to watch the scene, to ‘teach’ them to behave or they’ll have to live this, or die.”

Frisk gulped. She realised they were a lot more violent than she thought. “I jumped because I thought you were dead back then. I didn’t want to accept it. When I woke up, I was in the middle of golden flowers, and thought I either died, or resurrected, until I saw my reflection in a mirror. And here, people are so kind and understanding, I immediately trusted them, and helped everyone to reach their goals without hurting anyone. It was incredible. But I decided not to break the barrier to protect them. I thought, if it had been you, that you would have done the same, for the sake of the monsters. Now, I’m even in a relationship with a monster! See?” 

Frisk looked tenderly towards Asriel, who answered with a gentle wave and a soft smile.

“How did you meet each other?” Lina then asked, grinning, making Frisk blush suddenly.

“Hey, that’s a long story, Lina...” she answered, before Lina interrupted her

“I have all the time I want right now!” she grinned, making Frisk blush deeper.

“Er, well, after I’ve went to Asgore and met him, something happened that only me and Asriel remember. We fought together before falling in love with each other. He was an angry flower, and when he absorbed the souls Asgore kept, he found his true form, which is his actual form. I managed to save him, and helped him bring back his memories, and after all of that, he turned back into a flower because he had only the shell of a soul, which kept him trapped in the form of that flower, but without any feelings." 

Frisk paused, smiling a little. "A few years after that, I talked with Alphys, since she’s the Royal Scientist. We did a lot of research, and managed to find a solution to the whole thing, and I gave him a small part of my own soul so he could have his real appearance again. When he realised what I’d done, he just cried for hours in my arms before kissing me and thanking me over and over.” 

Frisk was smiling widely, the memories playing in her head, while Lina was grinning. “That is ffffffff… freakin’ cute!” she cried.

Frisk laughed, knowing which word Lina was about to say.

They laughed together for hours, both of them relieved to see the other alive and well.  
\------   
In the same moment, Undyne and Alphys were explaining how they met Lina, and what happened to her when she fell. Toriel and Asgore were almost shocked, and looked at Lina for a bit, before looking back at Undyne and Alphys.

“Are you sure she’s been here only two days?” Toriel asked, “If so, she heals excellently.” 

Alphys nodded with a smile. “She does. I even allowed her to take off the bandages around her ribs so they wouldn’t bother her every time she moves.” 

Toriel blinked at Alphys, and nodded, while Asriel was looking at Frisk tenderly, completely off world. Asgore noticed that and smiled, recognising that look in his eyes; deep and true love towards the one he was looking at. 

Alphys smiled softly as she looked at Lina, while she laughed softly with Frisk, sipping her tea and grinning, her eyes were shining while Frisk was talking. Undyne wrapped her arm around Alphys’ shoulders, pressing a soft kiss on her temple, making the lizard melt in her arms and smile even wider.  
\------   
A few hours later, Frisk and Lina joined everyone, Frisk sitting beside Asriel while Lina sat beside Undyne, who left her a place by pulling Alphys onto her lap, from which she blushed deeply, before smiling as widely as Lina was. 

They all chatted together, and after a while, Toriel proposed everyone to stay in for dinner, which everyone accepted immediately with a shared and wide smile. Frisk and Lina both got up to help her with the cooking as everyone kept chatting.

Lina and Frisk prepared together spaghetti – though Lina was rather brutal with the ingredients, making Frisk laugh - while Toriel made a cinnamon pie.


	6. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens, surprising everyone in the good way.

The moment Frisk turned on the oven, she did with magic.

“How did you do that?! I want to do the same thing!” Lina said, her eyes wide and fixed on the flame dancing atop of Frisk’s finger.

“Uh, you’d be lucky if anything appears now; it took me years to have any powers. The more time I spend surrounded by magic, the more my body will learn to use it, and to make it appear. I can’t protect myself with what I have, you know?” Frisk said, but Lina’s eyes shone with hope and determination.

“Okay, at least you can try," Frisk decided. "The thing is, you have to concentrate and feel the power hidden deep inside of you. Once you’ve managed to gather that, you have to move it to your hand, so you can make it a weapon or a tool,” she explained, while Lina listened carefully.

When she had registered everything, she closed her eyes, and concentrated. Even Toriel was curious about it, wondering if the magic Alphys had used on her could have given the human powers, somehow. 

After a while, when nothing appearing, Frisk started to worry, because Lina didn’t move an inch and stayed in the same pose. But then, something cracked in the air, like lightning, before heating up, and taking shape: a weapon was being summoned.

Frisk and Toriel blinked; the weapon she did manage to summon was a sword, with the smooth side of the blade were flames, moving with magic. 

Lina opened her eyes, feeling the heat in her hand, and blinked She then looking up at Toriel and Frisk, their faces wearing the same expression: amazement.

“That’s freaking awesome! I’ll be able to protect everyone!” Lina murmured, her eyes teary, as she moved her sword around, the weapon not even fading a single bit, the flames flickering softly. 

Toriel went closer the moment Lina stopped moving, to touch the sword, but the heat that it spread around made it hard for her to move her hand close to the blade.

“You definitely have the soul of a warrior, dear. The flames, and the heat of your sword, tell so much about the determination you have deep within you, to protect the ones you love,” Toriel said, her voice soft. 

Lina nodded, wearing a determined smile that set her eyes blazing, while the flames on her sword grew slightly bigger.

Asgore entered the kitchen, smelling something burning. When his eyes landed over Lina’s sword, he blinked before calling Alphys and Undyne, who appeared a few seconds later, followed by Asriel, who was curious of his father’s tone. 

Alphys gasped and looked up at Undyne, who was grinning widely, her eye tearing up; she was proud. Lina looked up at everyone, lifting an eyebrow, as Frisk whispered, "Wow!"

“Did I do something wrong?” Lina asked, stressing from the silence surrounding her. 

Undyne shook her head immediately and walked closer, as Alphys did the same. Undyne kept away from the heat of the blade while Alphys looked at it. She was amazed by the heat –and, with that, the amount of power- the blade was using.

“It l-looks like you've always used magic. iI’s amazing and surprising at the same time, because you probably didn’t, and you’re already really good at it! Though, I-I need to check some things about your magic. Do you mind if I call a fire monster to come over and check this out..?” 

Lina nodded, and Alphys went outside to call her friend. 

Undyne smiled at Lina, and summoned her spear. “I can’t wait to see how powerful you are, punk!” she said, her usual toothy grin appearing, and Asgore laughed, watching the two.

“If you do manage to beat me in a sparring match, after Undyne has taught you everything I taught her, I will let you in the Royal Guard, and you’ll be the very first human fighting for monsters. I’m sure you will become an excellent fighter," he said, smiling gently at Lina.

Lina blinked, looking at Asgore, then at Undyne, before feeling tears fill her eyes - good tears. 

Asgore nodded, and hugged both Lina and Undyne, the gesture causing Lina and Undyne's weapons to vanish, and Undyne whispered in Lina’s ear, hoping no one else would be able to hear it but her, “I’m proud of you, babyfish.”

Only Asgore did hear it, but he said nothing, nor did he indicate that he even heard it.


	7. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys calls her friend, and something turns wrong.

“Hello?”

“Grillby, you have to come over t-to New-New Home, I have something - er, someone - p-pretty interesting to show you!” Alphys said over her phone, her voice shaking with emotion.

“Are you okay, Alphys?” Grillby asked, as he heard the tone of her voice.

“Y-yes, I-I’m just… overwhelmed b-by it. Have you ever seen a h-human use m-magic a few days after they fell?”

Alphys could then hear Grillby talk to someone else, before hearing a loud “What." Mere seconds later, Grillby and Sans had teleported right in front of Alphys, making her jolt in surprise, and she noticed Sans’ empty eyesockets.

“Where’s the human, Alphys?” Sans said, his tone extremely serious.

“She-She’s in the house, with everyone, b-but she isn’t dangerous, as you might think, S-Sans. She’s q-quite the opposite, she wants to protect us with her very life...! Sans!”

Sans didn’t even listen, and entered the house after he heard the answer Alphys gave him. When he saw Undyne and Asgore hugging Lina gently, and looking up at him, they both smiled at him, and started to walk to greet him, but they didn’t expect what was going to happen.

Without saying a single word, and completely blinded by the panic of all the resets and genocides he had to face, he turned the human’s soul in blue and violently threw her against the other end of the room, so hard the human passed out from the shock.

Toriel and Asriel let escape a gasp, while Undyne, just having seen this, felt a rush of deep anger, and Asgore had to hold her back from doing anything.

Frisk ran to Lina’s side, calling her softly, but nothing happened.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT, SANS?! I SWEAR I’M GONNA BREAK EACH AND EVERY BONE OF YOURS!” Undyne shouted, while she squirmed hard to try and escape from Asgore’s hold.

Sans didn’t move, his eyes stuck over the unconscious human. 

“I had to stop that human from hurting you. Some of them tend to be great liars and would gain the trust of others before hurting them.”

This time, it was Frisk who reacted at that. “You don’t even know her and you decide to hurt her more than she already is!” 

Frisk walked angrily towards Sans, before Asriel held her back gently. “Sans, why? Did you even think that there might be other humans that are like me, who only want to help you monsters? She wants to enter the Royal Guard to protect us! In spite of her wounds, her broken arm and ribs, she still got up after that, and fought against the pain, because she’s as determined as I am, in another points of view! I told you what’s up on the surface, and I told you about this girl who protected me as a big sister! That’s HER, Sans!” 

Asriel kissed Frisk at that moment, calming her almost immediately, while Alphys and Grillby came in after they heard all the screaming. 

Grillby immediately took Sans in his hold, making him blink and look up at him.

Alphys ran to Lina’s side; she was still unconscious, and once Asgore managed to calm Undyne, he let her go, and she ran to Lina’s side as well.

Toriel joined the wives to help them, as Asgore and Asriel tried to calm Frisk down, since she was shaking and shocked by what just happened. 

Grillby decided to take Sans out for a while to talk with him, and give space to everyone, as they calmed down as well.

Ten minutes later, Lina woke up in the couch, on the lap of someone, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Frisk, Toriel, and Alphys looking at her, as she felt hair tickle her forehead; she was on Undyne’s lap.

“How do you feel, dear?” Toriel said, gently putting her hand over Lina’s hand.

“Pain...? My ribs broke again, I think... And my head hit the wall... It hurts pretty badly, honestly, but I’ll be okay, don’t worry,” she said, giving a comforting smile to her, though it was slightly crooked.

Frisk sighed, tilting her head aside and looking right in Lina’s eyes.

Lina blushed, looking away. “Okay, I feel like dying. I don’t even think I’ll be able to move, because of my ribs.”

Frisk then nodded, smiling, while Toriel and Alphys looked at each other and nodded: they both were going to use their magic to heal Lina’s ribs.

“May I?” Toriel asked, looking back at Lina, who frowned, while Undyne started unconsciously to thread her hair, which in answer, she relaxed, a soft growl escaping her, and she closed her eyes. 

Toriel then gently and slowly started to hook up Lina’s shirt, trying as best as she could to avoid hurting Lina; but Lina actually kept quiet, even if she was hurting deeply. 

When they saw, Alphys, Toriel, Frisk and Undyne winced, and Undyne growled in slight anger, as Frisk hissed, understanding Lina’s pain. Her skin was darker than before, and the wound was worse than before, since a very small part of one broken rib could be seen from under Lina’s skin; every breath seemed to be extremely painful to her, since she actually jolted each time she took a breath.

Undyne kept threading Lina’s hair, having noticed Lina had relaxed when she started doing so. This ended up helping Toriel and Alphys a lot when healing her, since it was easier when the person wasn’t moving and relaxed. 

Both women started to –very slowly- use their magic to heal the ribs, but unfortunately, Alphys had to move some ribs to be able to heal them correctly, and Lina gasped at the pain and bit her lip, her nails digging in the couch as she growled. Undyne held her closer, kissing the top of her head gently, making Lina blink in surprise, and calm down, as she focused on Undyne’s hand threading her hair.

Alphys and Toriel had finished healing Lina’s ribs fifteen minutes later. Lina had relaxed so much that she was almost asleep. She was nodding off when she heard Toriel and Alphys whisper together, and laugh softly, while Undyne kept threading her hair, which softly drove her to sleep.


	8. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina wakes up some time later, and Grillby takes a look at Lina's sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, college is taking a big deal of time from me, I barely sleep since days (well, I do sleep, but I don't recover, so I'm more exhausted than before when I wake up) add with that sickness, exams and the over-protective me.

When Lina opened her eyes again, she was still on Undyne’s lap; her hand still in her hair, but wasn’t moving anymore. The room was in the dark, until she noticed that there was light in the kitchen, and some soft talking. She looked up at Undyne, she was looking down at her, her eye soft.

“Hey, babyfish. How do you feel?” Undyne whispered, smiling.

“I’m... not feeling pain anymore. How long have I slept?” she said, blushing slightly, and glad she was in the dark.

“You’ve been sleeping, I’d say, an hour, maybe two.” She smiled, her hand threading Lina’s hair gently again.

Lina smiled and laughed softly. “I’ll fall asleep again if you continue..”

Undyne snorted before ruffling her hair. “Guess this will wake you up, punk!” She grinned toothily and got up, lifting Lina up as well, which made her laugh in response.

“Can you walk?” Undyne then asked. Lina nodded in reply, so Undyne gently put her on her feet, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Lina smiled widely at Undyne, whose eye softened, before they started to walk to the kitchen to join the others. 

When they entered the kitchen, Lina and Undyne froze: Sans was there, talking with everyone else. Undyne immediately stepped between them, summoning a spear, while Lina hid behind her.

“N-no, wait, Undyne! He-He won’t do anything to Lina! He came back to apologise!” Alphys said, holding her hands up in front of Undyne, stopping her from doing anything. She lowered her spear and looked at Alphys, then at Sans, who looked sad, but not surprised. Undyne then nodded, letting her spear vanish. 

“Listen, kid, I fucked up. I had nightmares recently and got scared it would turn real. Tori and Alphys told me about your falling, and Frisk had already told me about your past. You’re a hero to her, kid.” 

He smiled, as Frisk was smiling and blushing at Lina - who wasn’t hiding behind Undyne anymore - while the fish gently put her hand on Lina’s shoulder, to reassure her of her presence.

“I’m sorry I broke more bones, forcing Tori and Alphys to use their magic to heal you. Both are pretty exhausted now.” He looked over at Alphys, who was yawning, while Toriel was looking into her cup of tea, almost asleep over it.

“Apparently y’know how to use magic already, kid?” he then said, curious about it. Grillby looked over from the kitchen as he came back with Asgore - and tea - for Lina and Undyne, who took their tea and almost drank it completely; both were thirsty.

Lina then nodded, before she took a deep breath to concentrate, and her sword appeared in a burst of flames, while she grinned in a determined way, thrilled by this. Alphys noticed it was the same smile Undyne wore when she was about to spar. 

Frisk was surprised by this burst of power deep inside of Lina’s body, it was true she was always full of energy and always ready to help, but she never thought this energy would be reflected through magic, as well.

Grillby walked closer after having rolled up his sleeves, so they wouldn’t be burnt by Lina’s sword; since its flames were aggressive towards any clothes, everyone was standing away from her. Undyne came to Alphys’ side, her facial expression calm, but on the inside, she was proud and impressed by the heat her sword spread.

Grillby looked at Lina, tilting his head aside, and gently took the blade in his hands, Lina keeping a hand over the sword, so her sword wouldn’t disappear. 

Soon though, Lina let her hand drop, having found a technique so her sword wouldn’t vanish. She stepped back a little, so Grillby could even try moving with her sword; the sword seemed heavy, but it was very light, so its use wouldn’t exhaust her as well as slow her down in her movements. 

Grillby looked up at Lina, handing her sword back. “Are you left-handed?” he asked, curious.

“Nah, I’m right-handed, but... Well, I can’t use my arm for now." She laughed softly, then looked down a little, noticing the glare Frisk gave her. “I’m lucky it’s my arm rather than my chest, though,” she corrected, making Frisk smile again.

Grillby thought, and wrote something, information on Lina’s sword, and handed it to Alphys. She looked it over, before blinking and looking up at Lina, then at Grillby, and he nodded in answer. Undyne looked over Alphys’ shoulder, and she grinned, nodding.

Lina didn’t understood what was going on, but it didn’t seem that bad, since Undyne grinned that widely.

“I dare you to summon a sword with your injured arm,” Sans then said, making everyone around him jolt in surprise, but he knew what the results were going to be, and he was right.

Lina grinned wider, and took a breath, before hearing loud cracks all along her arm, though she didn’t wince a bit. Alphys and Undyne winced, but then their eyes widened when they saw the plaster cast catch fire as a second sword appeared in Lina’s hand, the flames bigger and the sword’s blade thinner, and far sharper. 

Sans smiled, nodding at Lina; he was as impressed, honestly, as everyone else. 

Lina grinned wider, but she let her swords disappear, as a little stab of pain did jab into her when she moved her wrist.

“Ow. Congrats,” she said, chuckling, holding her wrist against her chest. Alphys then walked closer, and blinked when she noticed her arm wasn’t broken anymore, but her wrist was, now. At least this one would heal faster.


	9. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys falls asleep, so everyone goes back home. The next morning, something awful happens.

After Alphys wrapped Lina’s wrist in bandages while Lina hugged her, Alphys passed out from fatigue.

“Holy fuck, Alphys, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” Lina said, panicking as she held Alphys up better; the gesture had the lizard curled up against Lina. 

Undyne came back and smiled. “Looks like Alphy is tired and already sleeping. Imma grab our stuff and we’ll go back home. Is that okay, babyfish?” 

Lina smiled and nodded, adjusting her position and standing straight while everyone waved at them, and laughed, especially Asgore, recognising his daughter’s behaviour in Lina’s own behaviour. 

When Undyne came back with everything, they headed home, Lina was being careful so she wouldn’t hurt herself or wake up Alphys, who was snoring softly now, Undyne couldn’t help but looking softly at her wife then grin at Lina.

“I wonder, what did Grillby write on that paper?” Lina then asked, still curious about it.

Undyne laughed softly before answering “Well, he wrote that you were weirdly strong for first usage of magic. And that you might become stronger when I train you, and as such, you'd be potentially dangerous, if one day you get angry over something.”

“So, I’m dangerous?” Lina said “But how?”

“Dunno, babyfish, but it’s true; you are. I can’t wait to train you, punk!” She answered, grinning widely.

“Can’t wait to try either!” Lina answered right away, grinning “I already can’t wait to learn more!”

Undyne grinned, nodding, and they reached the Lab together, Undyne opening the way for Lina, who still held Alphys as she still slept heavily. Undyne guided Lina to their bedroom, where Lina put her in bed, and Undyne tucked her under the sheets, and she rolled under them.

Undyne and Lina went out discreetly with a smile.

“Okay, whatcha wanna do for tonight?” Undyne asked.

“Dunno, whatcha got? Video games?” Lina answered, grinning and up for a game now.

Undyne grinned wider and ran downstairs to prepare everything, while Lina turned off the lights upstairs and went downstairs in the complete dark.

Undyne and Lina played video games until early in the morning, and eventually, they fell asleep, Undyne lying on the couch and holding Lina close to her, so she wouldn’t fall off. 

When Alphys woke up, she couldn’t hold herself back from taking a picture and send it to Asgore; Undyne was still holding Lina, Lina snoring softly, as did Undyne, and they wore the same facial expressions, making Alphys snort softly as she kissed their foreheads and turned off the TV that’d been left on during the night.

The both of them had been sleeping until noon, when Papyrus went over to ask Undyne for a jog around the Underground. Mettaton was with him, only to stay with Alphys so the both of them could talk together. After both Undyne and Lina got prepared and went for a footing with Papyrus, Mettaton sat with Alphys on the couch.

“So, darling, who’s that human? You three look pretty close.” Mettaton said, tilting his head aside, smiling at Alphys, whose eyes had glinted when Mettaton started to talk about Lina.

“W-well, she’s Lina, I found her when she fell here. Since she fell, Undyne and I have been taking care of her, and she’s… giving it back? I guess? She’s pretty protective of us, and when I fell asleep in her arms yesterday evening, she insisted on carrying me back home, and she spent time with Undyne and played video games all night, until they fell asleep on the couch. See?” Alphys took her phone out of her pocket and showed Mettaton the picture she took earlier in the morning.

“Funny to see the same facial expression on those two when they sleep.” Mettaton said, smiling and looking up at Alphys.

“Y-Yeah, they both are very protective, but she also has suffered a lot in the past… L-Like I did, and still do.”

Mettaton nodded, then gasped and took hold of Alphys’ shoulders. “She could almost be your daughter in a human form, darling!”

Alphys, in answer, choked on air and blushed so deeply that it spread on all of her body, making Mettaton laugh softly.

“You should ask—“ Mettaton got interrupted by Papyrus storming in the Lab, completely panicking.

“ALPHYS! LINA SENT ME, SOMETHING HAPPENED, A HUMAN FELL BUT THEY’RE VERY ANGRY AND THEY TRIED HURTING UNDYNE NEAR SNOWDIN!” 

Alphys, with a gasp, ran to her screens, looking for the right camera, filming everything.

What she saw terrified her: Undyne was kneeling down in the snow, a cut paralysing her, and Lina was standing in front of her, her teeth clenched and her fists shaking, blood pouring in the snow from her arm, and the human held a bloody sword; Lina had stopped the sword from killing Undyne.

Undyne then backed away as Lina said something, and the air cracked, looking like a storm was being conjured; Lina’s power was gathering around her. 

Alphys was speechless.

When a sword was summoned in her right hand, Lina winced due to pain, but never did the sword start to disappear. 

The human took two steps back, the heat of the sword making the snow melt under Lina’s feet. The human suddenly attacked Lina, who was waiting for it.

Alphys didn’t want to see the rest; she ran out of the Lab and towards them, not once looking back.


	10. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina protects Undyne, almost sacrifying herself.

What Undyne saw was breathtaking: the human she and her wife took care of after her falling was protecting them. Lina had saved her life by taking the hit, minimising her wound.

When the other human threw themself at Lina, Undyne wanted to react, but when she saw that Lina wasn’t moving backwards, she understood she had a plan. 

The human attacked, their sword up high in the sky, which was a mistake and proof that they didn’t know how to fight with it. Lina stepped aside, the human’s sword slashing the air beside her, and all she did was burn the other human’s arm, which made them let go of the sword with a cry. 

She immediately kicked aside the sword, making sure no one would get hurt by it. She then made an armlock and pinned the human on the ground with a growl, her hand still burning hot and her wounds hurting. The other human of course squirmed, but Lina didn’t let them move a single bit. 

The human still managed to squirm away and kick Lina off their back, and when the human got up, they were looking at Undyne; they were going to attack her, since she wasn’t able to move with the pain. She squeezed her eye tight, but when she only felt air passing right in front of her with a low growl and a gasp from the other human, she opened it again. 

Lina had thrown herself right in front of Undyne, took a kick in her face, but even with a broken and bleeding nose, she growled and threw the human against a tree, so hard they passed out. 

Undyne then noticed Sans was there, and he saw everything, especially the last scene. His face was wearing surprise despite his skills in hiding his feelings. 

She tried moving, but the pain was too sharp and she growled with frustration, her arm holding her side. The cut was deep, but wouldn’t kill her. If Lina hadn’t stopped the sword with her arm as best as she could, she would have been dead.

Sans joined Lina, and he nodded at her, as she let the – now passed out - human drop on the floor. Sans teleported away with the other human, and Lina turned to face Undyne, as she took off her coat, summoned a sword to cut a sleeve and wrap it around her bleeding arm, and she gently pressed the rest of her coat over Undyne’s wound. Undyne winced, and noticed how much Lina’s nose was bleeding.

“Your nose is broken...” she said, her voice small.

“You’re still alive, that’s all that matters.” Lina said, smiling at Undyne. She smiled warmly and protectively, and looked up when Mettaton, Papyrus and Alphys joined them in a rush.

“Oh my God! Lina! Undyne! Are you both okay?” Alphys said, panicking. When she saw how wide Lina’s smile was, she gasped, but then understood she had won the fight despite the amount of blood spilt. Lina then took snow and pressed it over her nose, hissing with pain, now that the pressure was slowly decreasing.

“I’m... I’m okay...” Undyne said, as she very slowly got up, helped by Papyrus. “Lina saved me. She took several hits for me, and I wasn’t able to move because of the pain too sharp for me.” She looked at Alphys with a smile, and smiled wider at Lina, who winced despite her own smile.

“Sans took care of the human.” Lina added, as she got up, her wounded arm completely loose, and she spit some blood away, turning away to do so, to try and hide it. “I’m okay as well, as long as you’re okay. Nobody’s hurt; we stopped the human from hurting anyone else...” 

She sighed, but she was constantly frowning, her pain increasing and tears running down her cheeks without her even noticing it. 

Mettaton was looking at the scene, and he smiled. He just realised that that was how children protected their friends, and they would do the same for their parents. They wouldn’t care of being hurt if the ones they care the most about would be okay in the end. A sacrifice is the purest proof of love – not always a romantic love, of course - and that’s what Lina just did. 

Mettaton had a plan.

Alphys was immediately in Lina's arms, and Lina knelt down to hug her tight as well; she was crying and thanking her over and over.

“O-Oh God, thank you so m-much! You-You saved our lives!” Alphys said, almost screaming in Lina’s arms, shock hitting her every second.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here to protect all of you now. Especially you and Undyne.” Lina said, gently pulling Alphys closer, smiling. “You’re a gift I have wished for, for years, I won’t let this vanish in front of me,” she then said, tears running down her cheeks, as she grinned wider, and she hid her face in Alphys’ shoulder. “I was so fucking scared. S-So scared...” Her voice was wavering, which immediately made Alphys react and hug her tightly. Undyne walked over as well and knelt down beside them to hug the both of them.

They stayed like this for a while, until Alphys realised Lina was shaking; she was clearly cold, only in a shirt in the snow, and still losing blood. 

“W-We should g-go home before you catch a cold, dear...!” Alphys stammered, worrying for her.

Lina and Undyne nodded, and Lina sniffled, already catching a cold, but she didn’t say a thing.

Papyrus and Mettaton walked with Undyne, Alphys and Lina until they reach the Lab, and they left after they made sure they were all safe. 

Lina kept sniffling all the evening, something Alphys noticed, even after she had repaired Lina’s nose and stitched her wound. Undyne’s wound had been stitched as well right after that.

“Y-You've caught a cold, sweetie..?” Alphys asked, worrying for Lina. When Lina nodded, she couldn’t help but ruffle Lina’s hair.

“We should all get to sleep, we’re all dead-tired...” Undyne said, almost asleep already, since her pain was finally gone.

Both of them nodded, and Lina helped Undyne get up again and walk upstairs to their bedroom. Lina then gently hugged Undyne, who pressed a kiss on her forehead, wishing Lina a good night, and Alphys did the same. 

Lina then went to the guest room, to sleep as well - or at least try.


	11. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina falls very sick, Alphys and Undyne decide to take care of her

Lina barely slept; she had been coughing for a big part of the night, and in the early hours of the day, a strong fever started to bother her. She decided not to move and try to calm down, even though she was shaking badly.

After a few hours, she started to relax and finally fall asleep, but it was almost noon. Alphys came in the guest room, with a wet washcloth and painkillers; she’d heard Lina cough all night and chatter with the fever. Lina was constantly frowning and very pale, her forehead burning hot. Alphys gently put the wet washcloth over Lina’s forehead, making sure it covered her eyes as well. She then very gently threaded Lina’s hair, and she growled softly in response, all of her body relaxing.

Alphys discreetly went out and closed the door behind her, and joined Undyne.

“Told you she’d catch a cold, love, she’s got a pretty strong fever..” Alphys said, lowering her head.

“She’ll be okay, right? When I fall sick, I always think that I’m gonna die.” Undyne answered, her voice small.

Alphys chuckled. “Of course she won’t die, why would our kittycat die from sickness when she survived physical torture, and still survives with deep wounds?” she answered right away, and Undyne blinked.

“Kittycat..?” she repeated, lifting an eyebrow.

“U-uh, yeah..? I-I thought it would suit her? B-because she has the behaviour of a feline? I-I mean, haven’t you noticed that she’s as protective as you, and when she’s barefoot, she only walks on the tips of her toes?” Alphys said, her claws slightly shaking as she looked down, embarrassed that she said that aloud.

But then Undyne grinned, and took her in a tight hug. “I love the way you call her, love, that’s really sweet,” she then said, peppering Alphys’ face with soft kisses, making the lizard laugh in response.

A few minutes later, both women heard coughing, and both winced, looking at each other, but when Undyne heard a cry of pain due to the coughing, she not only got up, but took Alphys with her and jumped upstairs, rushing to the guest room.

Undyne opened hastily the door, and looked down at Lina, curled up in her bed, shaking with fever, a small grunt escaping her, as she had some problems breathing, and she hid her face, as she knew Undyne and Alphys were there.

“I’ll- I’ll be okay, don’t worry..” Lina whispered, her voice small, before she started to cough again, which sounded endless for both women, who reacted immediately: Undyne slipped herself under the sheets with Lina, and hugged her gently, whispering soothing words as Lina curled up more as she coughed, and each time she gasped for air, Undyne held her closer, but Alphys suddenly paled once Lina’s face was uncovered from of her coughing. Lina kept trying to hide her face in the sheets, but Alphys had seen it all. She looked at Undyne, told her to stay close to Lina as she left.

Alphys went downstairs to take some more medicine as well as honey in hot milk, which would definitely help Lina to calm down her coughing. She coughed so hard she was to the point of coughing blood, and Undyne didn’t notice it yet; she’ll explain it to her later, when Lina had fallen asleep again.

When she got back upstairs, Lina had stopped coughing, and was shaking more with the fever, while Undyne kept on whispering soothing words to her, to which she nodded and scooted closer, hoping this would stop her from shaking, and heat herself up, the fever making her feel cold while she was burning hot. Undyne held her closer without hesitating a second; she had seen the blood, but she kept calm, making sure Lina wouldn’t try to hide again under the sheets.

“H-here you go, kittycat. T-try to drink this? It’s hot milk with honey in it, it'll soothe the pain and inflammation in your throat. Try to take some painkillers with it? You haven’t touched them,” Alphys said, her voice soft, as she knelt down beside Lina, as she was sitting up slowly, Undyne helping her as well, giving her constant presence.

Lina nodded, and shakily took the glass, and Alphys gave her the painkillers before she even thought of opening the box. She smiled a very little, muttering apologies for being sick as well, before she took the painkillers and drank a little of the honey-milk.

“Are you hungry, babyfish? Even a little?” asked Undyne, her voice so soft it made Alphys blink. Lina shook her head, not surprising Alphys nor Undyne. 

Then Alphy’s face shone with an idea, making Lina and Undyne blink at her. Without saying a thing, Alphys ran out of the room, and Undyne shrugged, looking at Lina, who asked her silently. Undyne then, with a little smile, took a tissue and cleaned Lina’s mouth off the blood before it started to dry, which made Lina look down, and Undyne took Lina’s chin in her hand as gently as possible.

“It’s okay, babyfish. I understand what you’re going through. You can’t be ashamed of this, you’re sick, and it’s kinda my fault, because I wasn’t fast enough to avoid the sword, and you... You took the hit for me,” 

Undyne’s eye went down, looking at Lina’s bandaged arm for a moment, before looking up at her again. “You saved my life, and I swear I’m going to make you the best warrior of the Underground - if you still want to - okay babyfish?”

Lina nodded weakly, before closing her eyes and hugging Undyne as tight as she could –which meant very weakly- making the fish laugh softly.

“I-I still want to-to fight for you, b-but.. Not now, okay?” Lina answered, chuckling softly, which made Undyne laugh softly as well, happy to see Lina smile again.

Alphys went back in the guest room with A LOT of pillows as well as several blankets of all types, and she threw the pillows gently at Undyne, who of course, caught them. If Lina didn’t –sometimes she found the strength to catch one or two, with a lazy arm, but she did, making the wives laugh- and Undyne built a pillow fort all around her and Lina, leaving some space for Alphys as well. Alphys then pressed a button, and the giant screen on the wall turned on, presenting different animes they could watch all together. Lina took a blanket to wrap herself with and a fluffy one to hug, as Alphys sat beside Lina and Undyne lifted herself on her elbow to watch the anime Lina had chosen.

Soon after, Lina fell asleep, the meds kicking in and the presence of both Undyne and Alphys relaxing her.


	12. Motherly Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Alphys realize something while Lina sleeps, and the next day, Lina starts to feel better.

Undyne looked down at Lina, who was sleeping deeply, and she smiled softly, staying close, and Alphys was keeping an eye over her as well, and she smiled when she noticed her wife was doing the same thing as her.

“She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, right?” Alphys asked, making Undyne look up and blush.

“Yeah, even though she still looks sick, she’s smiling and drooling on my arm, so I guess she sleeps well. I’m glad I’m alive to see this,” Undyne answered, brushing away some hair falling over Lina’s face, as she smiled widely, her eye tearing up. “I swear she’s the daughter I wish I could have with you, love,” she then blurted out without even realising she said it.

Alphys looked up at Undyne and kissed her deeply, surprising her fish wife, because Alphys just cupped her face and pulled her to her lips, which in response made Undyne close her eye and cup her wife’s jaw gently as she kissed back. When they pulled away, Alphys looked at Lina –still asleep- and back at Undyne, her eyes tearing up.

“Y-you’re right,” she said, her voice wavering. “She’s the daughter we could have wished for.” 

Undyne grinned, a few tears escaping her. She was indeed overwhelmed, and happy her wife thought the same thing about Lina. Alphys hugged Lina gently, who curled up against her wife, before turning around and hugging Undyne, leaving the fluffy blanket behind her, which made Undyne tear up more, and laugh softly, this simple move telling a lot to her about the trust Lina gave her. She held her close and threaded her hair again, which had Lina relaxing even more in her arms.

A few moments later, Undyne began to feel tired, and laid down, before Alphys joined her wife in the bed; thanks to Mettaton, it was a king sized bed, and everyone could sleep in. The three of them fit easily in it. Alphys curled up against her wife after pressing a soft kiss upon Lina’s forehead, which had cooled a little, but was still quite hot. 

The three of them slept all night, though some coughing from Lina had Undyne open her eye and thread Lina’s hair to reassure and comfort her, which worked successfully each time.

The next morning, Alphys woke up in the arms of Lina, as Undyne had disappeared from the bed. When she heard water running, she guessed that Undyne was taking a shower, and closed her eyes again, before she heard Lina’s breathing get weirdly faster, which made her look up; Lina was having a nightmare, the kind of nightmares one struggles to wake up from, in which one cries even if one is still sleeping. 

Alphys knew what to do at that moment, and she held Lina closer, brushing her tears away gently and whispering comforting words to her, which slowly calmed Lina, and she finally weakly hugged Alphys, nodding into the crook of her neck.

“D-did I wake you up, kittycat...?” Alphys whispered, when she realised Lina’s breathing wasn’t as slow as it was when she slept.

Lina shook her head slowly. “Nah, you saved me from that fucking nightmare,” she said, her voice thick with emotion, - and clearly fear.

“D-do you want to talk about it..?” Alphys said then, her claws gently brushing Lina’s back, which made her shiver in response, relaxing her.

“I-I.. I was being tortured again. O-on the surface, because they had found me again in the Underground, and I wasn’t able to… To protect you all…” She sniffled once, and Alphys pulled her closer.

“This won’t happen, I promise you... Undyne and I will do everything to make sure you’re safe, okay kittycat...?” Alphys said, her voice soft, as she hugged Lina gently, and she hugged back, Alphys realised Lina had found a lot of her strength back and she smiled wider.

“Are you feeling better...? Since yesterday...?” Alphys then asked, looking at Lina.

Lina grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I dunno what’s in your meds, but they’re pretty strong, and I guess I’m healing now!”

Alphys grinned back, and Undyne came back in the room, with breakfast for everyone. Undyne grinned widely when she saw Lina smiling brightly at Alphys, then even brighter at her.

“Morning everyone!” she then said, sitting on the edge of the bed, as Alphys and Lina made space for her. Lina was almost drooling when she smelt the perfume of the pancakes Undyne had made.

Everyone ate breakfast, and Lina wasn’t able to stop smiling for no reason; she felt safe, happy, and loved - something she thought was impossible to find. She was in peace with everything around her.

A while later, Alphys and Undyne received a text from Papyrus, saying that he was coming over with Mettaton, and that he, Undyne and Alphys had to come to the castle, for the human’s judgement. Asgore knew Lina had fallen sick -because Undyne had told him the day before- so she would stay home, with Mettaton.

The three of them got up, and Lina went to take a shower and change clothes, because she felt dirty and needed to gather her thoughts from the day before. When she got out of her shower, Papyrus and Mettaton had just entered the house, and greeted everyone.

Papyrus came to greet Lina with a hug, which she returned with a grin, and Mettaton did the same.

Once Alphys and Undyne were ready, both of them hugged Lina gently, and asked her to go easy with everything she did, so she wouldn’t get tired too fast, and Lina nodded, before hugging them tightly and almost lifting them both off the floor. The wives left with Papyrus, and Mettaton smiled at Lina, as she sat in front of the piano.


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina and Mettaton have a talk together and he takes her out to do some stuff around the Underground.

Mettaton looked at Lina, as she was looking at the tiles of the piano, her smile widening and her eyes closing once her fingers grazed the keys.

“Do you know how to play piano, darling?” Mettaton asked gently, as he looked over her shoulder.

As an answer, Lina started to play a song, her eyes still closed. Mettaton kept quiet and listened, and he smiled, remembering when he used to hear Undyne play, back when he lived in Waterfall with his cousin Napstablook.

Once she finished her song, Mettaton was still smiling and looking over at her. “You definitely look like Undyne, darling. She could be your mother,” Mettaton whispered, making Lina look up.

“Undyne and Alphys would be the parents I’ve always dreamt of,” she answered, smiling at Mettaton. 

“Don’t you have human parents..?” Mettaton asked, tilting his head aside.

Lina looked down, and shook her head. “I probably did... I'd either been kidnapped or abandoned. I never learnt the truth... So I’m kinda an orphan,” she said after a while, and she bit her lip when she finished her sentence, holding back her tears.

Mettaton looked at her, and gently pulled her in a hug. “Darling, I've known Alphys for a long time, and you and Undyne are making her smile so much. She’s been completely transformed since she started dating Undyne, and she's become even better since you fell. You definitely are the child both of them would wish they had given life to.”

Lina blinked at that, looking at Mettaton. “But.. Undyne and Alphys can’t have children together?” she asked.

“Well, Undyne can’t have children, because she has something in her blood that made her infertile. Alphys told me that they both disagreed on donors, so the only way for them to have children would be adoption, and it seems like you would be the one both of them would choose immediately,” Mettaton answered, smiling at Lina.

Lina teared up at that, and she smiled, but at the same time tried to hide her face.

“Are you okay, darling...? Did I say anything wrong?” Mettaton worried, because before Undyne left, she whispered in his ear: “If you hurt or make my babyfish cry, I’ll turn you into the toaster you were before.” To which he gulped, but Alphys and Papyrus laughed at.

Lina pulled Mettaton out of his thoughts with her answer. “N-no, I just… I just wish that what you’re saying is true, because Frisk told me that Asgore and Toriel had adopted her, and I’m just so thankful for Alphys and Undyne. They both saved my life when I fell and I... I just feel like they’re already my mothers. They took care of me yesterday and didn’t leave me once. I was sick to the bone and they stayed, even through the night. I really feel safe and loved with them, and I’m scared to lose them.”

Mettaton blinked and smiled widely; he was deeply touched by those words, and he hugged Lina tight, which she immediately returned, and lifted him off the floor, surprising Mettaton; he knew humans were strong, but his body was made of metal, and he was definitely heavy, but Lina didn’t care.

After Lina put back Mettaton on his feet, he offered to take her out to do some shopping, since she was planning on staying there and live in the Underground. She'd just kept stealing Undyne’s clothes ever since she fell, thus it was actually a good idea, Mettaton offered to buy all the clothes since “I have money to spend,” as he said.

They both went to different clothing shops, and Lina found clothes that suited her and her style; it was quite close to Undyne’s style, but Lina was more into the spikes and looked like a rocker each time she went to try new clothes. Mettaton loved each and every idea Lina had, and he loved her fashion sense.

They came back home after they went to buy her a phone as well, so Lina could text and call anyone in the Underground. 

Mettaton then received a text from Undyne: “Come to the castle, and bring my babyfish with you; she has to be heard by Asgore for his judgement. Take care of my babyfish, toaster. :p”

He held back a laugh at the end of that text, making Lina look up from her phone, as she was putting the settings in the way she liked it.

“We have to go to the castle, darling, you have to be heard for your judgement by King Asgore,” Mettaton explained, smiling at Lina.

Lina nodded, looking down at her arm, before she took off her bandage; her wound was still quite deep, but it was healing fast. She shrugged on her favourite piece of her new clothes: a spiky jacket, its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. They then made their way to the castle.


	14. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The judgement of the human had already started and Lina told what happened.

When Lina and Mettaton reached the castle, Toriel was waiting for them, her look sombre, but when she saw Lina, she smiled widely and hugged her tight almost immediately, surprising both Lina and Mettaton.

“Oh my dear! Are you feeling better? I knew you had fallen sick after the attack, but I never thought you were wounded! How’s your wound? Are you healing?” Toriel looked at Lina closely; she indeed looked tired, but seemed okay, to her relief.

Lina, to answer all of Toriel’s questions, nodded and showed her wound, stitched and healing. It would leave a quite big scar, but she would be proud of this one. Lina was grinning, her eyes glinting with pride and determination, knowing she would see the attacker again.

“How goes the judgement?” Lina then asked, even though she knew the answer already.

“Well, the attacker is near a death sentence. Gorey - uh, Asgore - would like to know what happened precisely; Undyne barely remembers due to her wound, and that everything happened so fast, and Papyrus had to leave to get help from Alphys and Mettaton. So, you’re actually the one with a life between your hands. I, most of the time, ask for an accused to be spared, and to only go into jail, but his behaviour is extremely aggressive, and he keeps insulting us monsters - and accusing Frisk of being a traitor, as well as that he would kill all of us if he survives. I don’t want him to harm anyone. And Asgore wants to make sure he is making the right choice.”

Lina nodded, her face now serious, and she stretched her shoulders a little. “Okay, no problem. I remember everything, so it’s okay,” she said, grinning widely. “You’re all safe, I promise you,” she added.

Toriel nodded, and hugged Lina gently, thanking her, before opening the door of the Judgement Hall to the three of them.

Lina was expecting something else than what she saw: the attacker was right in the middle of the room, screaming nonsense, insulting everyone. The room was full of people, all kinds of monsters, and in front of the entrance on the other end of the room were Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne, who both blinked when they saw Lina’s outfit, but kept quiet. Asgore nodded at the two Royal Guards behind them, who closed the doors.

Lina looked at the attacker, her expression as cold as Asgore’s, and Mettaton and Toriel went to take a seat.

The human stopped screaming when he saw Lina, and he looked at her, before he tried to spit at Lina’s face, but she was too far away, and it only touched the tips of her shoes, to which Lina snorted, and he started screaming again, insulting Lina, calling her all kinds of names, and she winced at some, since they were scarred on her back.

Asgore lifted his hand up, making the human stop his screaming as two guards shut his mouth so that Asgore could be heard, as well as Lina.

“Very well, let’s proceed to the last part of this human’s judgement. Thanks for coming, Lina,” Asgore started, and Lina nodded in response. “Can you tell me what happened, in the most precise way possible?” the King asked, looking at Lina.

Lina took a while to gather her thoughts, then started.

“Well, as it's probably been said before, we were out on a jog with Papyrus and Undyne, and we were in Snowdin’s forest when Undyne heard some screaming, and started to run towards its origin. Some monsters were running away in the opposite direction, so we knew we were going to find what was causing this panic. When we arrived, we saw a human holding a citizen by their neck, ready to kill them. Undyne rushed to the human and pushed them aside quite far away, and saved the hostage. That’s when I saw him attack, his sword aimed towards Undyne, who was getting up with the now-saved hostage. Seeing that, I started to run, and as Undyne curled up around the hostage, I threw my arm out - as I felt I was too late. I took the big part of the blow, and Undyne took a small part of it, but it was strong enough to bring her down to her knees, and the citizen escaped in fear.” 

Lina then held her wounded arm up, showing the scar on it, and Asgore looked at it closely, before he nodded.

“I then told Papyrus to run as fast as he could towards the Lab, where Alphys and Mettaton were, which he did immediately. I stood in front of Undyne and shielded her while she was backing away. He took a moment to figure out I was actually another human protecting Undyne, and he screamed at me, all kinds of insults, the kind I used to hear back on the surface. I got him to shut his mouth when I summoned one of my swords, but he got angrier and attacked me. I just had the reflex to move aside to avoid his sword, and I just burnt his arm so he’d let go of his weapon, which I then kicked away before he could take it up again. I then pinned him to the floor, but my broken wrist didn’t help a lot and he managed to escape from my hold and kick me in a snow poff close by. The only thing I saw when I got my head out of it was him running towards Undyne, and I didn’t even think about what could happen to me; I ran towards Undyne to shield her, and he broke my nose by giving me a kick to it, instead of kicking Undyne’s face. I got pissed off, myself, and pushed him with me in the trees and threw him as best as I could against one, from which he passed out. I would have killed him if Sans didn’t stop my fist before I slammed it into his throat.” She looked up at Sans, and they both nodded.

“When I turned around, I saw Undyne losing a lot of blood, so I took off my coat and cut a sleeve off to stop my bleeding as best as I could, then told Undyne to press the coat over her wound. When I looked up, I saw Alphys rushing at us, first at Undyne, and then at me, and we took some time to get our thoughts back and the energy to move before coming back home.” 

Lina looked up at Asgore, and he nodded, and got up, Sans following him into the throne room to talk it out.


	15. Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human's sentence is said, and Lina learns secrets.

Lina walked to sit beside Undyne, after she waved at her, and showed her an empty chair beside her.

“Where did ya get that coat? It’s pretty badass!” Undyne said, as Alphys looked over and nodded, adding a thumb up.

“Mettaton took me out to do some shopping; he noticed I was borrowing your clothes,” Lina answered, chuckling softly.

Undyne and Alphys looked over at Mettaton, who smiled at the wives and waved.

“Who chose the clothes?” Alphys then asked, curious.

“I did! I just really like this kind of clothing!” Lina said, grinning.

“You have good tastes then, babyfish” Undyne said, grinning wider, looking at the jacket.

A while after, as everyone was chatting, Asgore and Sans came back in, and everyone stopped, looking at them.

“My people, my family, we have chosen the sentence given to that human,” Asgore started. “The human is sentenced to death, due to the wounds he made to my daughter and to Lina. Thanks to those two, nobody else was harmed. You two have my most sincere wishes of healing, and Lina, I trust you in the training my daughter will give you.” 

He nodded at Undyne and Lina, who both nodded in return, smiling. Asgore then turned around, the two Royal Guards at the entrance taking the other human away, to apply that sentence right away.

Everybody sighed in relief, and Sans walked closer to Undyne and Lina, both almost surrounded by people thanking them about their actions.

“Undyne, can I talk to your half-daughter for a moment?” he asked, his smile wide.

Undyne, Alphys and Lina choked on air, making him laugh dryly like he used to, before Undyne nodded and Lina follows Sans, going out and away from the rest of the people.

“Heya, kid. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. It took me some time to trust Frisk as well, but you have my trust now. I saw in your eyes the determination to protect, one Frisk told me about. You’re quite like Undyne in a human form, with the harsh past of Alphys, from which you still suffer, right?” he then said, looking closely at Lina.

Lina nodded, before frowning and looking down. “Yeah, I still do and always will suffer from this. Those insults he said, to the most of you, are simple insults, but to me they are scars, on my own skin. He was one of their soldiers, and probably a new one due to the way he used his sword. I barely know how to fight, I just have good reflexes and—,"

Sans interrupted her lifting his hand up, the one he always hid in his pocket; there was a little plate on it, with the letters “WDG-1 S” written on it.

“Paps has the other one. I remember everything, and luckily he doesn’t. We both were experiments; our creator did this to us, and he used Determination in both of us, which is why if I hurt myself, I could die instantly. I was the most powerful, and he always wanted more. I also think he did some experiments on Undyne and injected DT in her blood, which made her infertile.” 

He was about to continue, before Lina tilted her head aside. “Wait, why are you telling me all of this?” she suddenly asked.

“We've all suffered, and we understand your suffering. I don’t know if Undyne remembers, but she clearly understands the pain you’ve been through, and so do I,” he said, making Lina nod and look down with an apology.

“Don’t be sorry, kid. We decided with Asgore to let you get your revenge over your pain you keep on hiding, so you could be able to move on and start from scratch,” he added, smiling at her.

Lina looked at him, blinking, before she understood what it meant, and she gasped softly, hiding her mouth behind her hands.

“You can refuse to finish what you’ve started, and I’ll—," he was interrupted by Lina who shook her head, and she stood straight, looking at him.

“I’ll do it. I want my revenge on him, for all of those who had to suffer because of me, to help them move on and start a new life here.” Her eyes blazed with determination, which was enough for Sans to teleport them beside Asgore and the condemned human in the throne room. 

She could still hear the chatter of people in the Judgement Hall, especially Undyne, who was laughing loudly and talking about her, which made her smile. 

Asgore looked down at Lina, then looked at Sans. “Is she willing to do it?” he asked, and as Sans nodded, the human was actually quiet; he looked at Lina, his eyes begging her to say no. Lina nodded at Asgore as well, and the human started to weep, realising his mistake, and now the sentence that was given to him.

Asgore, Sans, Lina, and the condemned human walked through a hidden door only Sans and Asgore knew the existence of, and now Lina did as well, but the King and the Judge trusted her. The human kept begging the three of them to spare him, that he would behave, and that he wouldn’t harm anyone, but all three knew it was a lie, and they kept walking until they reached Waterfall. There, they made sure no one was around, before walking into a hidden cave that went under the biggest waterfall, the sound of the flow too loud for anyone else to hear a single thing. The human kept on screaming, but they ignored him.

Asgore told Lina how to perform a proper execution, to which she nodded, as she was ready. She summoned her weapon, and executed the condemned, making sure he wouldn’t survive, and waited for him to die in front of her before throwing the now dead body in the abyss.

Lina’s face was closed through the whole execution, as she had to completely forget who she was and what she was doing, but once she did it, she took deep breaths as tears fell down her cheeks, and she looked at her hands, now covered in blood. 

Asgore knew how she felt. She was half-ashamed and half-proud. She'd had her revenge over her past, having killed one of those who caused her pain. 

Asgore knelt down beside her, and pulled her into a hug, into which she leaned without hesitation. Sans had left a while after, preventing Asgore he was leaving, and they stayed here, as he comforted her while she was crying, and feeling lighter with each fallen tear.


	16. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore cheers Lina up and in the evening the wives talk about adoption.

After a while, Lina finally started to calm down, and she looked up at Asgore, her eyes full of tears.

“How do you feel, dear?” he asked, his voice gentle.

“I’m feeling better. Sorry...” Lina answered, ashamed.

“I know how ashamed you are, dear. I always end up crying as well when an execution is made. Nobody ever knew I was the one killing, and how much it hurt, deep inside of me. Only Toriel notices I’m sad, and she guesses it’s because someone died,” Asgore replied, as he gently sat down on the edge of the hole, Lina following him.

“Funny thing, that the humans on the surface wanted me to become their executioner, and I became one Underground,” Lina murmured, her hand grazing the water.

Asgore snorted at that thought, making Lina smile a little.

“I never thought this would feel so good to have revenge over years of suffering. I’m culpable, and yet I'm relieved, at the same time. It feels good to kill your past,” she finished, looking at Asgore, who nodded and smiled.

“Why did you and Sans propose that I was the one to do this?” she then asked.

“Well, it seems you’re stuck in your past, and we thought this would help you move on, and erase that past, to start a new life with a new family and new friends. Is that not so?” Asgore replied, smiling at Lina, who blinked at the word family, before she looked down.

“I-I have no fam—," she began. 

Asgore stared at her, and interrupted her. “Undyne and Alphys. Dear, it’s obvious that the both of them love you, and you love them as well. You are ready to protect them with your own life, which you did, and you didn’t back away for a second in front of the death that threatened you. Plus, I’ve never seen my daughter talk about someone with so much pride.” He smiled widely, his eyes glinting with tears.

Lina looked at him, and blushed deeply after that. “But… We've never talked about this yet; they don’t know that I want to become their daughter - even if I really do,” Lina added, looking up at him.

“Dear, they will talk about it to you before doing anything. It’s an obligation, anyway,” Asgore said, smiling at her - before he was suddenly tackle-hugged by Lina; she was crying, and smiling so wide it hurt. Asgore kept her close, as he smiled wider, his own tears flowing free.

A while later, both of them got up again, and went out and back to the castle. The first thing Lina and Asgore heard was Undyne getting angry at Sans because Lina wasn’t there with him, and that both of them didn’t know where Lina was. Asgore opened the door hastily and Lina followed, the sound of the doors startling the wives, and when they saw Lina, she was the one tackle-hugged by a furious and worried fish, soon followed by a worried lizard, surprising everyone, and making Sans laugh.

“Don’t you dare disappear like that again!” Undyne then snapped, making Lina grin widely, hugging the wives as they hugged her and growled. (Sans took a picture and sent it to Frisk, describing them as “a pile of dorks”.)

Undyne, Alphys, Lina and Sans stayed for dinner with Asgore and Toriel, and everyone chatted happily the whole evening. Late in the night, Lina, Undyne and Alphys went back home to get some sleep, but not just yet; they wanted to watch anime together.

They’d watched anime late into the night, the three of them curled up against the other, and at some point, Lina fell asleep on Alphys’s lap, while her claws were grazing her neck, and Undyne’s hand was absently threading her hair. That was too much for her to handle, those simple gestures, and in them, Lina could feel what a family was really like. She felt so loved and safe that she fell asleep on the greatest pillow ever - which means legs.

Alphys felt Lina start to drool on her leg, and she snorted, looking at Undyne, who grinned when she glanced over, her eyes closed, already starting to snore softly. 

“You’re a good pillow, love,” Undyne said, grinning. “She’s drooling on your leg, heh!” she then chuckled as Alphys blushed deeply, and smiled down at Lina.

“Sweetie, how can we start a conversation about adoption..? I’d... I’m growing closer to this brat, and wanna make sure she’ll become my daughter before Toriel tries to adopt her...” Undyne suddenly wondered, looking at Alphys, who blushed.

“You’re right, love, m-most of the monsters have noticed how close we are with L-Lina; w-we should talk with her about it, when we feel ready, right?” Alphys whispered, looking at Undyne with tenderness, who nodded, before she gently lifted Lina into her arms and put her in the bed in guest room, where she immediately hid under the sheets, even in sleep.


	17. Good Day Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina tries her new powers and a surprise waits for her at the end of the day.

Lina slept extremely well that night. After that revenge, she was indeed feeling like she was reborn deep inside of her, and in the morning, she was full of energy, and got up before everyone else, deciding to work her magical abilities. 

She went down to the true lab – which was now converted into a gym for Undyne - and started working out: first with her body, lifting all kinds of weights; and then her magic and its power, in a room Alphys created so that Undyne could train with all of her power. Lina was in love with that room so much that she stayed in it for hours, not watching the time fly by. When she noticed Undyne was there, watching at her, her smile wide and proud, it was then that she realised how much time had passed.

Lina stopped her fighting, out of breath and sweaty, but smiling widely as well.

“You look tired, babyfish. How long have you been in here?” Undyne asked, handing Lina a bottle of water and a towel.

“Hm, I’ve been there for hours; I came here at seven, and... What time is it?” she answered, before drinking the bottle in one go and drying herself off.

“It’s eleven. Alphys panicked until she felt strong magic close by, and sent me to check if it was you, and indeed it was! Were you at full power? It was pretty strong; your power has overheated the whole lab; even the air conditioning can’t make the air colder!” Undyne chuckled.

Lina laughed softly at that, and shook her head, making Undyne blink. “Nah, I’m pretty exhausted honestly. I started full power when I was feeling at ease with the room, but I worked out as well, and I’m all stiff now, so some of my movements were quite hard to do - simple movements, of course," she then elaborated, making Undyne smile widely.

“You can’t stop when you start, huh? “ she said, putting her hand over Lina’s shoulder, grinning. Lina nodded, smiling brightly in return, and she moved to hug Undyne, which she returned instantly.

Lina and Undyne then cleaned the whole room and went back up and joined Alphys, who was worrying again. When she saw Lina, she was relieved, before realising that the power she'd felt was coming from her.

“L-Lina, you know you can’t workout yet, right...? Y-Your bones can’t heal correctly if you continue doing this...” Alphys said, walking towards Lina and taking her hand, before she blinked in surprise. “W-wait, it’s not broken anymore..? H-How?” she wondered, looking up at Lina.

“Dunno. When I woke up, I was like a bomb of energy, I wasn’t feeling pain anymore, so since Undyne told me there was a gym beside your other lab, I went there and worked out!” Lina grinned widely. “I just feel like living again, and it’s so enjoyable!”

Undyne and Alphys were both smiling at that, Lina’s mood contagious.

The three of them spent all the day laughing and talking; they played video games all day, and in the middle of a game where Undyne and Lina were both challenging each other, Undyne suddenly asked:

“Hey babyfish, how ‘bout we adopt you?”

Lina choked on air, making her lose the game as well, and she looked at Undyne, her eyes wide. “Did you ask that to make sure you’d win?” she demanded, looking at Alphys beside her.

“W-Well, we... we’ve been thinking about adopting you for a while now, kittycat..." Alphys admitted. "B-But we’ll understand if you don’t want to... We... we just think that you’d be the daughter we dreamed of, together...” 

“To be honest, we can’t have children, because something in my blood made me infertile," Undyne continued. "And we both wanted to have a child, so badly. And then you fell. You just fell here the day Alphy told me that. We both disagreed on donors, because the child wouldn’t look like the both of us, so the only solution we had was adoption. We started to learn more about you, and I grew close really fast. You're so much like Alphy with your past and passions—,"

“A-and you’re physically the same as Undyne, and you have common traits that are rather surprising!" Alphys agreed. "Your behaviour - the way you think, the way you act - reminds me of Undyne every time. I-I never heard you play piano, but Mettaton told me you knew how to play, and how to sing, as well, which is a big common point between you and Undyne; you’re both very shy about your talents. Also, the determination in your eyes when a challenge is in front of you, and the hunger for winning, you two share those as well. You are very alike, and that makes me so happy, because you’re making my wife smile, just by the way you act like her without noticing. It makes me happy to see her happy.” 

Lina was grinning, and weeping, and she couldn’t utter a single word, but she nodded, and that was enough for the two wives to hug her tightly, both of them crying as well. Everybody was smiling so widely it hurt their cheeks, but they didn't care. 

After Lina had managed to calm down, she, too, had something to say:

“I never had parents, and-and I’d be glad to be your child... I-I’ve been feeling loved like I’ve never been before, the kind of love only parents can give. I remember, now, that when I was sick, h-how you stayed close to me - even if I was coughing my lungs out, even if my fever and shaking was likely annoying - you stayed, even through the night... I never thought you’d react that way, because I was too sick to think that much, but when I started healing, I realised how... motherly you both were, and how many times I’ve wanted to call you 'mom' and 'mum'... I-I just... I’m just so happy that you, too, want me as your child. This would be the first time that I'd have a family, and most of all, parents. I’ll do my best to be the best daughter ever, and even if I make a lot of mistakes sometimes, I know – and hope - that you won’t regret that you chose me..”

Now it was Alphys and Undyne who were weeping. They both clung to Lina, and never let go of her for hours.


	18. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lina, Undyne and Alphys tell their friends and families that they're adopting Lina in a surprising way

The next day, everyone was invited to the Lab to throw a party. Undyne, Alphys and Lina also wanted to tell everyone that the wives were adopting the human. They didn’t know how or when they would say it, but they knew it would be done then.

The three of them went to run some errands, during the day, all of them smiling widely. They had bought food, of all kinds, and some monster alcohol, soft, and strong. (Lina and Undyne were quite excited about this bottle.)

While Lina and Alphys prepared everything edible, Undyne was cleaning the house, lifting the couch, the piano and both women when her broom was sweeping towards them, which made them laugh, and hug onto each other so the other wouldn’t fall.

The first to come were Toriel and Asgore, as always. They were greeted by Lina, who went to open the door, as Undyne and Alphys were preparing tea together. Lina just took the time to change clothes, and wore a blood red shirt, sleeves rolled up over her elbows, as this was a special event for her, and she wanted to look her best. To her surprise, Toriel and Asgore were in very nice clothing as well, and she grinned, lifting them off the floor to greet them, making Asgore laugh softly and Toriel gasp with surprise as well as laugh. Both of them hugged her, Toriel pressing a gentle kiss on Lina’s head, making Undyne slightly growl, which made Alphys snort, but keeping an eye over them as well. Lina stepped aside to let them in, and they went to greet the wives, before going to chat with Lina, while the tea was being finished.

A while later, the wives joined them with the tea, and Undyne discreetly asked Lina if she could help her choose nice clothes; she at least wanted to wear something else than her usual tank top. Lina grinned and got up, going upstairs with Undyne.

“So, what do I choose?” Undyne asked, as Lina was looking at her clothes, then at Undyne, her eyes serious; she looked like Mettaton in those moments, making Undyne chuckle discreetly, and Lina picked out a red shirt, similar to hers, and she grinned as she looked at Undyne.

“I knew we had the same shirt!” Lina said, chuckling.

Undyne looked at her shirt, and grinned. “Let’s wear the same shirts, then! Mother-daughter stuff!” 

Lina blushed at that, almost tearing up, to which Undyne reacted with a tight lifting hug, making Lina laugh and blink those tears away.

Undyne then put Lina down and put on her shirt - after Lina turned around so she could take off her tank top in privacy. When it was all set, Lina made sure her collar wasn’t upside down (it was), and they went back downstairs.

Lina went right away to the door, as she heard the bell ring the moment she came down. She opened it to Frisk, who lunged into Lina’s arms, making her stumble and laugh. Asriel was behind Frisk, laughing, and he hugged Lina gently after Frisk let her go and ran for Undyne.

Everybody slowly arrived, and Lina met Catty and Bratty, Alphys’s best friends, which were soon followed by Mettaton and Papyrus, and the last to join were Sans and Grillby. Lina was surprised; everyone was wearing nice clothes, and she went to ask Alphys if either her or Undyne asked for them to wear nice clothes –as even Sans played the game- and indeed, Alphys had asked them to do so.

The party finally started, and everyone had a drink, either alcohol or soft, and Lina, Undyne, Sans, Toriel and Frisk were playing a drinking game; Toriel’s participation surprised everyone, but the goat lady wanted to have fun tonight. Everyone else was chatting happily and laughing, Lina’s and Undyne’s laughs were getting louder, and both of them were soon tipsy. When Alphys noticed that, she laughed every time she heard either Undyne’s or Lina’s laugh, and Asgore was keeping an eye over his own wife, who was tipsy as well. Only Sans and Frisk were still looking sober.

A while later, Undyne lifted Lina over her shoulders, laughing and grinning widely.

“Hey! By the way, I dunno how to say this, but this brat on my shoulders is now our daughter - to Alphy and I!” She screamed that, making sure everyone heard her, and she looked over at Toriel, grinning widely. “The brat is mine, goatmom.” This sentence was Undyne’s own little revenge.

Everyone was looking at Undyne and Lina over her shoulders, and they looked at Alphys, silently asking for her confirmation, and that it wasn’t a sudden idea Undyne had. When the lizard nodded, blushing and her eyes tearing up, she found herself lifted up by Asgore, who was weeping now, and everyone was yelling with happiness. Lina threw her fist in the air, screaming as well, before falling off Undyne’s back and bursting out laughing at that, before getting back up, helped by Frisk and Undyne, who also barely stood up and was laughing loudly. 

The party went on, and everybody drank a toast to that announcement, and was congratulating the three of them, who almost teared up - but Lina and Undyne’s moods were too good to let them cry. Everybody partied until late at night, and of course, Lina and Undyne had finished that alcohol bottle together; Lina was definitely handling it better, as Undyne was clearly wobbly and saying nonsense, always leaning on Lina, who became serious the moment Undyne needed Lina to even stay on her feet.

When everybody left, Alphys asked Lina to lie Undyne down in bed while she was at least cleaning up the table. Lina did so, and even if she was still loud, she was serious and helped Undyne walk to her bedroom, and lied her down. Undyne was so drunk she took off her shirt in front of Lina, not even caring about who was by her side; Lina didn’t care anyway, she was also too drunk to even notice it.

“Okay, we’re gonna play a game: you’re gonna lie down, close your eyes and think about nothing, okay?” Lina said, lying Undyne in bed and covering her with the sheets.

“B-but why? I don’t wanna sleep! I don’t wanna play either, I wanna stay awake and have fun!” Undyne answered, weakly squirming, as Lina pinned her to the bed, laughing.

Alphys joined them with a yawn; she was definitely tired and went to bed beside Undyne, who then immediately forgot about Lina and hugged tight her dear wife.

“See, Alphy? Our daughter takes a good care of her moms!” Undyne said, her voice wobbly, and Alphys nodded, thanking Lina, who nodded in return and went to her bedroom, bumping into the walls, her legs now wobbly as well, as she realised just how drunk she was, as well, and she laughed about it.

Lina, after getting in bed, still heard Undyne squirming again and heard Alphys try to stop Undyne, and an idea went through her mind.

“MOOOOOOM! Please try to sleep and love mum okay?” Lina screamed.

She then heard, after a moment, Undyne and Alphys weep softly, and fall asleep. When she heard Undyne snore, she grinned, wiping away her own tears, and fell asleep a while later.


	19. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new little family wakes up after the party, as Undyne and Toriel both don't remember what happened last night.

The next morning, Alphys woke up first, and when she saw Undyne sleeping heavily, hugging her, she couldn’t help falling in love all over again, as Undyne pulled her closer. She then got up after a few minutes, pressing soft kisses on her wife’s forehead, who in response smiled and muttered “I love you” in her half sleep, before falling back to sleep.

Alphys went into Lina’s bedroom to check on her, only to find her still completely dressed and snoring on her bed, not even under the sheets. Alphys laughed softly and went downstairs to find out that everything had been cleaned, and there was a note on the table: “Had an insomnia crisis in the middle of the night, so I’m taking a weight off your shoulders, mum. I’m guessing you’ll be the one up before mom and me because I’ll probably be back to sleep. Good morning!”

Alphys looked up, her eyes towards Lina’s room, and she sighed and grinned, wiping her tears away, before she then went into the kitchen to cook her wife and her now-daughter breakfast.

She just had finished cooking that she heard a gentle knock on the door, surprising her, but it wasn’t too early either. When Alphys opened the door, Toriel was there, in tears, with Asgore behind her, though he held his tears back, it was just barely, they were both grinning widely. Then, Toriel lunged for Alphys, surprising the lizard and hugging back immediately.

“W-What is going on..?” Alphys asked, looking up at Asgore.

“Oh, I just told her what she missed while my dear wife was too drunk to even remember what happened.” Asgore said with a grin, reassuring Alphys immediately.

“I-I know someone who won’t remember, either. I have no idea if Lina will, though. But Undyne surely won’t.” 

Asgore laughed at Alphys’s answer, as he knew it was true. 

After Toriel let go of Alphys and she got back on her feet, Toriel and Asgore entered, and Asgore blinked at how clean was the lab.

“Did you even sleep, Alphys?” Asgore asked, looking around and seeing the pancakes just made and the floor and table as clean as new.

“I-I just made half the table and the pancakes. Lina cleaned the house while we were sleeping.” Alphys said, smiling shyly.

“In the middle of the night!?” was Asgore’s immediate reaction, as Toriel sat heavily on the couch, her hangover pretty strong; she grunted, her head hidden in her hands.

Alphys nodded, and handed the message Lina wrote to her to Asgore, as she went to fine some painkillers for Toriel before starting to make some tea.

Asgore smiled and looked up when he heard shuffling upstairs, and a soft cough, soon followed by soft grunts and more shuffling.

Lina was the first to walk downstairs, yawning loudly and not noticing Asgore’s and Toriel’s presence yet. When she did, she walked towards them, a sleepy smile upon her face, but when Toriel saw her, she just found herself hugged tightly, Toriel breaking down in her shoulder again, and Lina reacted in the exact same way as Alphys did, making Asgore laugh softly, and Toriel pause her tears to snort in Lina’s shoulder.

The moment Asgore laughed, Undyne was up and downstairs in a few seconds, which was too fast for Undyne’s hangover, and when it caught up to her, she just sat on Asgore’s lap like a child, again, hiding in his shoulder with a growl. Lina laughed - making Undyne growl again - then laugh softly, despite herself. 

Alphys came back with the tea - and painkillers- for everyone. She was quite surprised to see Lina reassuring Toriel and Undyne on Asgore’s lap, and she laughed when Asgore said how Lina reacted when Toriel broke down.

“Yesterday was so fucking amazing, I even still feel the pain in my back from all of the falling!” Lina then said, giving an answer to Asgore and Alphys’s question, but giving only a question to Undyne.

“Wait, where did you fall, babyfish?” she asked, looking at Lina.

Lina snorted, and looked at Undyne, as she helped Toriel sit back on the couch.

“You don’t remember? You lifted me on your shoulders, screamed at everyone that you and… and mum were adopting me, and we were so happy we all screamed, and as I did so, I fell off your back and landed flat on the floor. We laughed so much from my falling, we weren’t able to cry like the others”

Undyne was looking at Lina, her mouth gaping open and tears running down her face, which made Lina stop, and go over to Undyne’s side, as Alphys did the same; she was crying too. Everyone then hugged tight, and cried openly, but absolutely everyone was smiling through their tears.


	20. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ceremony is made for Lina's adoption, and she meets someone new.

After all of the crying, Toriel, Lina and Undyne were grunting in pain due to their headaches; the three of them hiding their heads and leaning on someone.

Once the painkillers had kicked in, the three of them started immediately to feel better, and Lina went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she came back, everyone was putting on their shoes and getting ready to go, making Lina tilt her head aside in misunderstanding.

“We’re going to make this adoption official, babyfish. Ya know, the paper thing.” Undyne said, smiling softly at her and handing Lina her shoes.

After meeting up at the castle, the five of them were in the throne room, Asgore and Toriel on one side of the room, and on the other, Alphys, Undyne and Lina - the new daughter between her new mothers.

“Undyne and Alphys, are you two willing to take care of this fallen human called Lina, and to protect her with your own lives?” Asgore then asked, looking at the both of them, his tone serious - despite the tears showing up in his eyes.

Both women nodded and pulled Lina closer to them in a sign of protection.

“Lina, are you willing to take care of Undyne and Alphys, the two monsters adopting you, and to protect them with your life?” he continued, looking at Lina.

Lina grinned, lifting her mothers in her arms, as she answered “Already done and ready to do again!”

Toriel sobbed at that, and tried to hide her tears, as Asgore got up from his throne and summoned his trident, gently making it hover over the new family.

“I, Asgore, King of the Underground, declare the three of you a new family in the Underground,” he then said, before a sob escaped him. “Congratulations, girls.”

Toriel sobbed again as the new family shared a few tears, as Lina gently put her mothers down and hugged them tight, hiding in their arms.

The new family then signed the adoption paper, before a lot of applause was heard, as well as cheers. 

Noone expected it, but Mettaton had managed to film the whole event, and later showed it to the whole kingdom. When Mettaton revealed himself and his staff, he was waiting for Undyne to get angry - and Asgore holding her back. But instead of that, the robot was lifted off the floor by the fish, who grinned widely at him.

“You filmed one of the best moments of my life toaster, thanks. But I swear if you do that again, you’ll return into your box form.”

This threat made everyone laugh, as Asgore, Toriel and Lina were looking through the window; Lina almost hid behind Asgore, intimidated by the crowd standing outside and cheering this event.

Some people even entered the castle just to see the new family and to congratulate them, to which they were all thanked.

The whole day was spent like this, and in the evening, Sans, Grillby, Papyrus, Mettaton, Frisk, Asriel, and another monster was there; no one knew the other monster, but he was going to try to talk with Lina, who didn’t notice his presence yet.

The monster was a white lion, with a thick mane, a head taller than Lina, and with the same fashion style than her, and a permanent smile . His eyes were blue, and they definitely caught Lina’s attention with their beauty.

“So, uh, congrats for being adopted” the lion said to Lina, touching her shoulder, a shy smile drawing on his face.

When Lina turned around, she was already smiling and thanking him, and when she opened her eyes to look at who she was talking to, her smile went a little crooked as she blushed slightly.

“Holy fuck, are you wearing lenses?” Lina then said, making the lion laugh softly and scratch behind his head with a slight blush shaking his head.

“So, you’re Lina right? I’m Kimba, but you can call me Kim, though, if you’re lazy like my friends,” he then said, holding his hand out to her.

When Lina held out her hand, she was expecting him to shake her hand like other people did, but instead of that, she watched the lion gently lift up her hand and graze his lips on it, his eyes not leaving hers, and she blushed deeply.

He then blushed shyly and looked away. “Thought I would make something a little different; you must be exhausted from shaking so many hands?”

Lina nodded, clearing her throat a little. “Y-yeah, I wasn’t expecting a hand-kiss honestly.” 

They kept on chatting together; Asgore had seen it all and laughed softly, before he looked at his wife tenderly. “My dear, do you remember the day we met, which move I made?”

Toriel nodded, smiling softly, before adding, “A hand-kiss, Gorey.”

Asgore nodded at his wife, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Well, that young lion over there just made one perfect hand-kiss to Lina,” he then said, looking over, making Toriel look towards them as well, and she smiled .

“He did?” she questioned.

“I saw it with my very eyes, my dear,” Asgore said, smiling.

Toriel nodded, and smiled wider at Lina, adding a gentle wave to her, who smiled at them when she met their eyes, before going back to her chatter with Kimba.


	21. Presentations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Alphys meet Kimba, he learns new things about Lina.

The evening went on, and soon, everybody noticed Lina’s new friend. And while Undyne looked quite okay about this lion getting closer to her daughter, Alphys was not that happy about it.   
the both of them joined their daughter, each holding a drink for themselves, and two other drinks for them.  
“Hey, babyfish! Want something to drink?” Undyne said, wrapping her arm around Lina’s shoulders, until Undyne blinked, looking at Kimba closely. “You… You attended to become a Royal Guard two weeks ago, right?”  
KImba blinked, and nodded, standing straighter. He smiled at Alphys, showing his respect towards the scientist, as Alphys handed him a drink.  
“Y-you might be thirsty..?” she then said, as Lina nodded, taking the other drink from Undyne’s hand.  
“He’s Kimba—,”  
“I’m Kimba—,”  
Lina looked over at the lion, snorting, since he had said the exact same thing, all while presenting himself to Lina’s mothers; he blushed, coughing a little and bit his lip, smiling wider, making Undyne and Alphys smile wider in return.  
Undyne then held out her hand towards Kimba, who reacted immediately and shook her hand firmly, the both of them still grinning. Undyne looked relieved at that, and smiled softer.  
“So, little cat, when are you going to the castle to pass the test?” Undyne then said, her grin almost taking over her face in her mirth.  
“Uhm, tomorrow afternoon, Captain. I’m... trying to relax before the exam.” Kimba then said, biting his lip, which made Lina grin.  
“Hey, you’re passing the test with me, tomorrow!” Lina added, making Alphys look at them, before blinking at Lina.  
“Have you even worked out lately?” Alphys asked.  
“Of course, I just do it really late or early in the morning, and I’ve felt ready to try, lately. So I’m trying to become a royal guard, too!” Lina grinned.

Kimba looked over, quite surprised; the lion wasn’t expecting for the human to try to become a Royal Guard, and he found that he loved this side of her. He smiled wider, looking over at her. He was already growing attached to her.  
Alphys was looking over at Kimba, her brows furrowed, making the lion blink, until Undyne touched Alphys’ shoulder, making her relax. She didn’t know what to say, so she wished a nice evening to Kimba and Lina before going, grumbling nonsense.  
“What’s up with Mum?” Lina asked, looking at Undyne.  
“Dunno. Maybe she’s in a bad mood? It rarely happens, but when it does, she has the behaviour of a dragon.” Undyne chuckled softly, making Lina smile. Kimba took a sip of his drink, looking around to hide his own smile.  
“Okay, Imma leave you two together then? Have fun, and be careful, okay, babyfish?” Undyne concluded, and Lina nodded. “Oh, and make sure she’s safe, or I’ll kick your ass, understood, kitten?”   
Kimba jolted, and nodded, stepping closer to Lina. Undyne chuckled, and went back to join her wife at her side.  
“Okay, so, uh… What do you like in terms of music..?” Kimba then asked, after a moment of awkward silence, making Lina jolt a little in surprise.  
“Uh, rock? Metal? That kinda stuff?” Lina then answered, and in reply, Kimba lit up and smiled brightly.  
“Dude, I’m actually forming a band! I’m a guitarist and singer, another friend is learning to play drums, and I have another friend at the bass!” He grinned. “I’ve asked Shyren if she wanted to be a singer in the group, but… Well, she doesn’t like what we play, she’s more into lyrical or opera I think.”  
Lina looked at him, and smiled. “How about you make me listen to what you guys are capable of?”  
Kimba blinked and blushed deeply, nodding as he took his phone and texted his friends to prepare themselves.  
“Wanna take a ride on my bike?” he then proposed, grabbing his coat and his helmet. Lina followed him, but only after telling Undyne that she was going with him. Lina grinned and nodded and Kimba mirrored that grin, handing Lina his helmet.


End file.
